divergent_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Choosing Ceremony/@comment-8151812-20140411175526/@comment-4722696-20140412182430
(OOC: Not for me. I have school Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday *just absolutely dies*. But sure, we can do that. I'm going to start some new characters, probably. Also, guys, the Camp Half-Blood has been unactive lately, and I don't want it to go unactive. I've been trying to keep it active by spamming it with pictures, but that's not really helping. Could we please try and get it active again?) Summer files into the Abnegation section with the other Abnegation citizens and her mom. She was traumatized after what her dad had told her the night before. Abnegation and Erudite were enemies. Summer was a perfect Abnegation, and it was for her, but was it really what she was going to stick with for her entire life? Carolyn nervously walks into the Choosing Ceremony, blending in with the other Amity boys and girls, and her parents. She hadn't told her parents about being Divergent, because she was told not to tell anyone. She loved her parents more than anything, and they were expecting her to make the right choice. She knew that they were expecting her to choose Amity, and the more that Carolyn thought about staying in Amity, the more comfortable and calm she felt. However, she knew that she couldn't stay there, even though the more that she thought about her home, the more she decided that it would be okay to stay, but she knew that it wasn't. Arabella walks with Simon, nervous about the Choosing Ceremony. She knew her decision. She was going to leave Erudite for Dauntless. The strict Erudite lifestyle wasn't for her, and she had known that for a while. The only thing that she was nervous about was leaving her mom, Simon, her best friend. If she left her mom, who else would her mom have? And Simon had been her best friend since childhood, so she couldn't leave him. She knew that Simon was going to stay in Erudite, because he fit in perfectly there. "Are you nervous?" She asks Simon. Her final, bold statement was starting to seem like a worse and worse idea. "Of course I am. Who isn't?" Simon asks. He knew what his faction was going to be, but he was thinking more about Arabella. She couldn't stay in Erudite, because it just wasn't her, and he had known that ever since he first met her. He wasn't sure which faction she would choose, but he knew that she would do anything to transfer out of Erudite. Amelia was ready to leave Erudite, but she was now beginning to feel reluctant about her choices. She had wanted to leave Erudite for a while, but she felt bad for leaving her younger sister, Sarah, whom she had a close bond with, and her family. She knew that she was going to go with her aptitude test results, but she figured that it was normal to be nervous. Adelaide felt so nervous, she was trembling. She had been thinking about herself too much, which was probably very unhealthy. How were her test results Dauntless? She was selfless, not selfish. Since when did she ever think about herself enough for her test results to be Dauntless? She sometimes thought of herself as not belonging in Abnegation, but she never doubted that her test results would be other than Abnegation. So who was she really? Melody enters the room, prepared to make her speech. She liked hosting the ceremony, as it was the most important part of a citizen's life. "Good afternoon, everyone," she says as she stands on the center stage.